The Screaming Tower
The Valley of Dolls The Screaming Tower is the domain of The Wooden Girl. Its appearance is that of a tall, possibly infinite, circular stone tower, wrapped in strings and wire and scraps of cloth and decorated with hanging corpses in various states of decay. Patchwork vultures circle the outside. Somewhere in the higher floors is a torture chamber, which remains unseen but is the source of the irregular screaming for which the Tower is known. Tower TV The Tower is also presumed - though definitely not conclusively known - to be the broadcast point of the channel known as Tower TV. Any television can receive Tower TV. Even if they can't get any other channel, especially if they can't get any other channel. They don't need cable, they don't need to be connected to an antenna, they just pick it up. It only comes in on channels that would otherwise be static, or the message your cable box gives you when you tune to a channel you don't get. Usually their programs will not show up in the program guide on your cable box. It is believed that those who can see Tower TV programs are children, adults who watched Candle Cove as children (only the case for Candle Cove), chronically sleep-deprived individuals, and less than sane people. However, this does not always appear to be the case, as with the original showings of Mister Oculus, for example, parents could see what their children were watching. Known Tower TV Programs *Reruns of Butterfly Valley. Banned episodes are also shown. *''Candle Cove, every weekday at 4:30. *Playtime with Mikey.'' *Lost episodes of a variety of children's television shows, especially Goosebumps. *Reruns of Il Ballo di Fortuna and its American counterpart, The Dance of Fortune. *A show amateurly presented by a little girl and her imaginary friend on her parents' video camera. *Events from your life. *''Mister Oculus, a television show where the Eye teaches children about morality and what's right and wrong. *Seasonal performances of ''The Nutcracker. *A game show where all the contestants are dressed as puppets. The questions - asked by a voice off-camera, so that only the contestants are ever seen - are fiendishly difficult and often misleading. There's no mention of what the contestants can win or what happens when they answerer incorrectly but whenever they get a question wrong they become more and more distressed, eventually breaking down and begging to be allowed to leave. *''Cooking with Richard H. Clay, a cooking show hosted by a cannibalistic servant of the Rake. *News footage of disasters/riots/murders caught live on film. Some that haven't happened (yet), some that happened in the past (like their recent coverage of Pompeii), some that as far as people know ''never happened. *Reruns of the Horma films. *Infomercials hawking deranged and depraved products and services. *Various other shows and movies described on Channels, Static and Flickering Trivia *The Screaming Tower is loosely based on Zoroastrianism. Specifically, the Dakhma, also known as a "Tower of Silence." These were circular towers where corpses were brought and laid to rest, exposed to the elements and fed on by vultures. Gallery How-many-will-recognise-this-i-wonder.JPG Patchwork Vulture.jpg|A Patchwork Vulture, Drawn by PyroGothNerd torture_chamber1.jpg Category:Domains Category:The Wooden Girl Category:Tower TV